A Legend Of Strength And Frost
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: "I remember a time when I was alive. It comes in snippets. Pieces. But then there was pain. People hurting me. But they left. War cries where my death music. But then light came. Beautiful light that gave me strength. And then I was alive again, Jack Frost. I know why you came here. Well I'm no Guardian, so leave. I won't join." She paused, "It's to risky."
1. Chapter 1

# A Legend of Strength and Frost. #  
Hey! So, right now, at this very moment, I am watching Rise Of The Guardians for the third time this month 'cause it's so awesome. And... I am going to write a story, about Jack Frost. A legend, actually. I ship Frosted Scissors (Sophie Bennet and Jack Frost) but I thought this would be fun.

I don't own anytning but my OC.

Full sumarry: *"I remember a time when I was young. Alive. Free. Loved. It only comes in snippets. Pieces. But then there was darkness. Pain. I don't remember anything else. People hurting me. Hitting me. I couldn't here them anymore. I remember they all ran away, scared. War cries. Screams. And then there was light. Beautiful, hopeful light that gave me strength." She looked at him, "And I was alive again, Jack. Don't think I haven't seen you around, because I have. I played a part in the War of Nightmares. I did. I love kids and adults both. But trust me on this, I'm no Gaurdian. And I don't think I can ever be one."*

. . .  
. . . . . .

# A Legend Of Strength And Frost, Book One: Childhood. #

"And then..." Jack stood, and raced around the room, "It attacked!" He appeared behind the children, and let out a simple, "Boo."

They screamed, and Jack laughed as a seven-year-old Sophie jumped into her best friend Sam's arms, afraid. A now thirteen-year-old Jamie laughed, "Aw, Jack! That the best you can do?"

Jack smiled, "You wanna be scared, Mr. I'm-A-Snobby-Teenager-Now? Fine. I'll scare you." His eyes landed on a new girl at Jamie's school who had been invited to the sleepover, a believer. "Hey, Rebecca! Did you know that Jamie has a-" Jamie clamped a hand over Jack's mouth and whispered, "Okay, okay, you scared me! Just DON'T say a word!"

Jack nodded and laughed silently. Suddenly, an insistent feeling overtook him, and he turned around to look out the window. Jack graoned, and Jamie uncovered his mouth. "What is it?"

"Aurora Borealis..." Jack said, and Sophie looked up, "Huh?"

"Oh, uh, Northern Lights. Look, guys, I gotta go! We'll hang more, next winter, 'kay?" Jack looked at the children apoligeticlly.

Rebecca smiled, "'S okay, Jack. We understand," She looked at Jamie, Sophie, Sam, and all the other children, "Right?"

They all nodded. Jack smiled, and flew off into the night.

. . .  
. . . . . .

"Jack! You are late!" North greeted the newest Guardian with a pat on the back, "Es time for Annual Meeting. Now you get to meet other Guardians!"

Jack looked up, "Other Guardians?"

"Aye," Bunnymund popped up out of a hole. "Many others. All over the world. Snow, Guardian of Innocence, better known as Snow White," Bunny winked, "Cupid... Leprechaun... Father Time..."

Jack nodded, "Cool."

Toothiana zipped around, suddenly directly in front of Jack Frost, "The teeth!" She squealed, "Let me see!" But before she could, Sandman stood in front of her, arms crossed, shaking his head, "Oh, uh, right." Toothiana looked momentarily dazed, and then turned to the nearest Baby Tooth, and said, "West Sahara! Italy! Russia!" She flew away, still muttering to herself, "Brazil, Chilè, Peru..."

Jack shook his head. Suddenly, North stood in front of the long meeting table, and said in his loud voice, "Guardians! Guardians! Simmer down! Es time for Annual Meeting! First thing first. Let me introduce you, to Jack Frost!" Claps echoed through the room as Jack walked up to the head of the table sheepishly.

"Uh, hey," He smiled, "I'm Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun."

"Oh, I know who YOU are," Said a voice at the far end of a table. She was a fiesty-looking girl with red hair, and a purple sweater. She was in a wheelchair. "You're the guy who froze the ocean! I couldn't visit the sailors for months!"

"Ariel, Guardian of Curiosity." North whispered to Jack.

But Jack knew Ariel very well, "Hey, it'a not MY fault you had to go be so curious and fall in love with that sailor," He said, and Ariel fumed. Argument broke out, girls siding with Ariel, and boys with Jack.

Suddenly, two voices-one male and one female-yelled, "GUARDIANS, QUIET!"

North and the Guardian of Innocence stood, and as the Guardians calmed down, Jack had time to take her in. Bright blue eyes with flecks of silver, pale skin, with a healthy glow to it, and black hair with silver flowers woven through it in a braid. "Now that you've all had your fight, let's get to business!" Snow said in a loud voice, her big eyes full of nothing but... innocence.

Suddenly Cupid stood, "Good grief, Couple Z is acting up again. Sheesh," He aimed an arrow straight over Bunnymund's face, and the bunny ducked, "Don't you even think about it!" He yelled. Cupid rolled his eyes, and the arrow whizzed through the air, and out the window.

"And go to Rome, this time! Couple Z does NOT live in Japan!" Cupid yelled after the arrow.

North rolled his eyes. "Man in Moon has matters to discuss, let us hear him." North turned to the moon, and MiM shown down on them. The light seemed brighter, and a sudden hope filled the room. MiM cast shadows over the wall, and all Guardians watched in fascination.

They saw a war, and there they where, all the Guardians, tired, and fading, fighting against someone they couldn't make out. "Pitch?" A Leprechaun guessed, but Jack shook his head, "No..."

The scene changed. They could see ruins-the Roman Collesium-and a girl sitting on a rooftop. Nobody could make out her features, but she looked sad. She was staring up at MiM, speaking words they couldn't hear. Suddenly, below her, a couple walked out of a coffee shop, and the man-who was nervously fingering his pocket-looked up at the moon, as if asking for help.

The girl on the Collesium sighed. She said someting to Manny, and jumped down from the building. She walked towards the couple. Jack noticed the man seemed to be rambling. The girl, who seemed to be invisible to the couple, touched the man, and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly, he seemed full strength, and knelt down on one knee. Cupid clapped, "FINALLY! Those two have been dating FOREVER!"

The image faded. All the Guardians went back to their seats. A girl with intelligent gray eyes and a mop of curly blond hair looked at each Guardian quizzicly. She was Guardian of Intelligence. "Who was she?" The woman asked, eyeing Jack over all.

Another woman stood. She had wavy brown hair and sharp blue eyes. Guardian of Strategy. "Whoever she is, she gave that man strength to ask the girl to marry him."

Everyone looked at Cupid, who was scolding Ariel. He turned to them, "I dunno who she is. I'm in charge of making people fall in love, not giving people strength for love!"

Suddenly a man with a long white beard, silver and gold eyes, and long robes stood. "I bet she gives out strength or my name isn't Jake T. Austin!"

Bunnymund rolled his eyes, "It isn't, it's Father Time."

Time frowned, "Can't an old man joke around?"

"No."

Father Time sighed, "Strength. That's who she is. I haven't seen her around, though. Think she's new?"

Jack shook his head, "No. She's not new. I've seen her around, my first year as an Immortal. She might've helped me."

"Well, what's her name, boy?" Snow spoke up.

"I-I don't know," Jack looked helpless, "The last time I saw her, it was a fly-by. About... uh... a hundred-and-fifty years ago?"

"How is it you didn't forget her face?" Toothiana asked encrediously.

Jack shrugged, "Do you have her memories?" Toothina shook her head, "I don't know, I only caught her eyes. But I don't think so. She seems old, Jack. You can tell by the way she walks. Her eyes are the kind that have seen so many things they want to forget."

"Well, she is clearly picked by Manny to be Guardian!" North said finally. "So, who will go get her? Probably won't be as easy as when we went to get Jack, though."

"Hey!" Jack said, offended.

A beautiful looking woman with red hair stood, "I'm Guardian of Persuasion, let me go."

"But Annalease-" Bunnymund was about to protest, when Annalease batted her eyelashes. "That's a great idea!" Bunnymund seemed all for it, suddenly. But although everyone else was swayed, North was head Guardian for a reason. "No! Anna, persuasion is not the key! Must go someone trustworthy!"

"Moses, then," Cupid said, all the while muttering, "Couple A2 needs work. I should probably break Couple C3 up..."

Moses-a handsome man with dark curls, tan skin, and a trustworthy face, shook his head, "No. No, no," He spoke in a heavilly accented english, as he was from Spain. "She has never met me. It must be either North himself, or Jack Frost."

"Why me?" North and Jack said at the same time. Moses smiled, "I have a feeling she has seen you before, North. And, Jack, we already know she is familiar with you. Although people do trust me easily, considering what I gaurd, with Immortals, trust takes more time. It must be either one of you."

"I CANNOT go!" North yelled, "Es a week till Christmas! Presents to wrap, final preperations! Are you crazy, Mo-"

"I'll go right now. Bye!" Jack said. Before anyone could object, he was gone.

. . .  
. . . . . .

(An hour later)

"Heh, looks like Rome's gonna be getting a slight frost tonight. That'll be a surprise." Jack smiled, "To them." He landed in the Collesium, and looked around. He couldn't see the presence of any Immortal, or anyone else. Although, he did know why the mysterious girl who helped him so long ago chose to live here.

The place seemed to generate strength, discipline, honour. It was no surprise a girl like her chose to come here on her free time. Jack decided he'd wait her out. Crouching behind a large pillar, he waited. And waited. And. Waited. Jack didn't remember how long it was until he heard a thunder bolt. He opened his eyes in time to see a lightning bolt race down from the sky. From the bolt, a girl formed.

She wore a Roman-style, black knee-length toga with gold sash tied around her waist, and Roman-style sandals. Her curly brown hair cascaded down her back. A gold crown laid on her forehead, and the shape reminded Jack of the crowns the winners of the Olympics wore. Her olive-coloured skin glowed with the tell-tale sign of an Immortal.

When Jack saw her, he immediatley felt strengthened by her mere presence. He racked his brain for details of the time they had met, and their fly-by. "Jack Frost. Long time no see, correct?" Her voice jolted him out of his thoughts. Her accent was something he hadn't heard before, but it was beautiful. Jack stepped out from behind the pillar. "Seems you know my name, but I don't know yours," He smiled.

The girl's eyes narrowed. He noticed Toothiana was right. Her brown eyes with gold flecks held firmness in them, but also sadness, like she'd seen so much and wanted to cry, but something was keeping her from it. "Remember, Jack. Remember." She looked at him intently, and he did. He remembered.

(Flashback)

Winds howling, and Jack sat under a tree. He watched as his snow mixed with the storm, making a light hail. MiM shown down on him. The boy had been an Immortal for about a year, and he felt... he felt tired. Drained. He wanted to leave. He didn't know why he was here, and Jack really didn't care at the time. He was lonely.

And then she appeared before him. His first thought was: Strong. That was how she looked. Unreadable. Strong. His second thought; Who is she?

"I am Avariella Thunder. Manny sent me to help you. Who are you?" The girl asked. Jack had marvelled about how strong and in-control she looked, how serious, when she looked no more than fifteen or fourteen, Jack's age.

"I, ah, I'm Jack. Jack... Frost." Jack had said. Avariella nodded, and looked up at MiM. "He's the one, isn't he?" But of course, Manny was silent. Avariella sighed, and reached out to touch Jack's forehead. She murmured something Jack didn't understand, and he felt warm and fuzzy. Then he fell asleep.

. . .  
. . . . . .

(End of Flashback)

"You!" Jack said. Avariella laughed, and muttered something in what sounded like Latin. "Yes, me. Now, why are you here?"

And so Jack explained to her the whole story.

. . .  
. . . . .

First chapter! This took forever. What do you think? Review and I'll continue! 


	2. Childhood II

# A Legend Of Strength and Frost Chapter Two. #

Chapter two is now up! Sorry for the delay. Wow I'm so happy with this story. So many reviews already! Do y'all really like this story? Is so, why?

Anyways... chapter two!

# A Legend Of Strength And Frost. Book One: Childhood II. #  
"We breathe, we pain, and life is an Illusion."

Avariella was quiet for a long time.

She was pretty, Jack noted. He immediatley regretted the thought after, though. He barely knew her.

Finally, after Jack was almost high on Avariella's aura of strength, she sighed. "Ah, Jack," She said in her accent, "I do believe what the Moon told you." Avariella took a long sword out of it's scabbard and ran her fingers along it.

"Really?" Jack asked, hopeful.

Avariella sheathed her sword and took her bow and an arrow. "However, I will not join the Gaurdians." She shot the arrow, and it landed right in the center of an old Roman flag.

Jack gaped at her, anger rising up into his throat. "WHAT?! Why?"

Avariella muttered something in Latin, and then stared at him. Her eyes captivated him. They looked so... sad. "Because, Frost, I'm not meant to be a Guardian."

Jack stepped towards her, and cracked a smile. Avariella glanced at him, "What is it, Jack?" She asked. She stared into his blue eyes, and noticed their silver flecks. She thought them pretty.

"You, who's been helping people since Moon-knows how long, doesn't want to join the Guardians?" Jack laughed, flying around to Avariella's other side. "That is messed up."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him, and she stepped so close to him that their noses almost touched. Jack was surprised she wasn't afraid of him.

"Audite Stulte! Dicens adhuc semel ego autem sum." Avariella said in latin. Noting Jack's confused expression, she not only became angrier, but shouted the translation, sky thundering slightly. "Listen here you fool! I'm only saying this once."

She stepped away and flew towards the top of the Collesium. Jack followed. When he got there, Avariella sighed. "I'm older than most Spirits. I was created even before Pitch." Avariella sighed, "I'm Roman. I'm very, very, Roman."

Jack's eyes widenned. "You're a Roman?" He should've suspected, but it was hard to believe. She was so beautiful, in her toga and with her long hair flowing. But yet is was so obvious by her personality.

"No Jack. I'm a chicken." Avariella said sarcastically.

"So THIS is what a Roman accent sounds like. I want one." Jack grinned cockily.

"Conclusi excors..." Avariella muttered.

"What?"

"Shut up, idiot!" The girl snapped. "Now, as I was saying, I'm Roman. Da-I mean, Pitch, is Roman, too. Except he became Pitch in the early Dark Ages. Jack... I kept Pitch under control until the original Four came into being. I'm... Manny once told me if I wanted to I could destroy Pitch completely."

Jack flew in front of Avariella. "Why don't you?"

Avariella sighed, "You'll come to know that in time, Jack." She smiled sadly at him, and her gold crown seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. "I remember a time when I was alive, Jack. But the the Great Roman War came, and my people were defeated. Rome fell, and the Dark Ages took over. I was one of the first to die. Do you know why MiM made me a spirit?"

"No, but it must be a pretty cool story."

The Roman girl smiled, "Because I pretended to be a boy and fought in the war. I died saving a family from a burning house. I managed to save all of them, less myself."

Jack stared at her. "So, you're the Roman Mulan."

"Sic EGO coniecto. I guess so!" Avariella touched Jack's cheek, "Oh my! You're so cold!"

"And you're so hot." Jack smirked.

"Are you flirting with me, Jack Frost?"

"Not in the slightest." Jack's eyes twinkled as he sat down next to Avariella. "Now, continue."

"Well, MiM made me this. A spirit. I contained my-" Avariella looks pained, "I contained Pitch as he tried to command everyone by fear. I did, and when the Guardians camd a took a break. Now, for the past... Moon-knows how long years, I've been giving out strength."

Jack sighed, "Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

"Come with me. Just to check out North's place." Jack held out his hand.

Avariella looked wary, "Well..."

"Please?" Jack pouted.

"... I have always wanted to meet the man." Avariella sighed.

She took Jack's hand and he helped her up. They locked eyes, still holding hands.

Blue met blue, and a silent agreement passed between them. Suddenly, as if the sky were charged with emotion, it began to hail. "What the... what's this?" Jack yelled.

Avariella let go of his hand, and the hail stopped. She gazed at him, wide-eyed. "Do you remember the first time we met, I shook you and...,"

"Hail."

"Lots of it." Avariella shivered, but grabbed his arm one more time, "Jack Frost, I have a feeling that if we both touch each other when we're in too much emotion, trouble shall stir."

"Ah, but Avariella!" Jack protested, loosely entwining his hand with hers, the hail starting up again, but softer. "Trouble's already stirred."

Then the two let go of each other and flew away, leaving Italy in a freak Hail storm.

. . .  
. . . . . .

"Maybe I shouldn't have gone to New York," Jacl cringed as the fought the snowstorm. Everytime he went to this state, it somehow magnified his powers, causing more snow than he wanted. Avariella could barely withstand it in her toga, so Jack held her against his chest as she yelled over the now hailing storm, "DON'T LET GO OF ME. GIVE ME THE COORDINATES OF NORTH'S HOUSE AND I SHALL TRANSPORT US THERE."

And so Jack gave her the coordinates (He was thankful North made him learn them), and suddenly, Avariella looks up at him, foreheads touching, but Jack didn't mind and neither did she. They were not romantically involved. They had no suc emotion for one another. "Jack Frost, have you ever been Bolt Beamed?"

"Bolt Beamed? ... no. What's that?" Jack furrowed his brows and suddenly remembered how Avariella had showed up in the Collesium. "Oh... no..."

"Ah, oh yes." The Blue-eyed girl laughed, and snapped her fingers.

A freak lightning storm hit New York. The scientists named it Frost.

. . .  
. . . . . . . .

Well, the second chapter is up and I'd like to ask how you're enjoying it. Review, please? Feed-back helps. Ha-ha, Avariella is Roman. So screw it (Idk guys I'm just a crazy girl so send me to the Crazy House for all I care. LONG LIVE JACK).

Um... so I guess you'd consider this chapter romantic? Maybe. I dunno. I don't. I mean they're like two fifteen-year-olds who haven't been around someone their age in like freaking 600 years. Or howoever long it's been. And they're both pretty hot... what do you expect? An Elmo and Abby the Fairy friendship?

Lol.

And so... I'm thinking of, like, doing maybe ten books of Childhood or so (Maybe fifteen) and then publishing book Two: Youth or whatever I'm gonna call that one. The reason I'm calling book One Childhood is because it's gonna focus on Avariella and Jack's childhood and friendship (Hence a childhood-like friendship) amd stuff.

I dunno if you understand my logic and I don't really care so... excuse my rudeness. Anyways, review, like, follow... all that good stuff, and Avariella will give you strength to do what you've always wanted to do.

Peace out, long live, *Vulcan hand thingy* until next time.

~Jay.  



	3. Childhood III

# A Legend of Strength and Frost. Chapter Three. #  
Dum. Dum. Duuummmmm.

Chapter Three. I'm out of author notes.

# A Legend of Strength and Frost; Book One: Childhood III. #

"I can see blood all over my hands." ~Hollywood Undead.

. . .  
~Jack~

Maybe Jack should've been more insistent. Because Lightning Travel clearly didn't go well with his system. He was paler than usual, and his blue eyes looked dim. But one glance at Avariella and he had strength.

He felt better after that.

Jack tried to tell Avariella where North's place was located, but she wouldn't have it. "I know where I'm going Jack."

He was surprised when he realized she did. It hadn't even been ten minutes after they'd been out in the cold (well, cold for Avariella) North Pole, that they arrived. Avariella stood, as if looking at the wonderous illustration of the Pole, for the first time. Jack leaned into her, ignoring the knowledge that they were in extrememly close proximity.

"I'm always amazed by it." She murmured, as she let Jack hug her closer. He wasn't that cold, anymore. He drew the little warmth from the coldness around them, making him warmer. "By what?" He asled her.

"North's house." She glanced up at him, "It's always so... wonderous."

Jack smiled, recalling how North had given Jack the talk about 'finding your center' and all that stuff. It seemed so long ago. "It's pretty fantastic, all right." He said.

He felt Avariella shiver. Jack hauled off his hoodie, and draped it on her shoulders. "Here. You're freezing. We're almost there, anyway." Jack's plain, white T-shirt stuck to him from the wetness of the snow round them, and Avariella teased him, in spite of her situation. As she and Jack flew towards the lit-up houses of the North Village. Half-way there, Avariella weakened, and Jack caught her.

"I need ambrosia...," Avariella muttered, "Or I'll get sick."

Ambrosia. Jack remembered that. If you weren't a Gaurdian, ambrosia was necissary for an Immortal. Jack would drink ambrosia once a year, or he'd become sick and would die. Jack didn't want Avariella to die, not again.

He flew faster.

"Hold on, Ava. We're almost at North's."

"You have nice muscles." The girl gigled. Jack glanced down at her. Her eyes sparkled more than usual; her cheeks were flushed even in the cold; her toga was flying around her; her hair was wild and everywhere; and her smile seemed peaceful.

The second effect of not drinking ambrosia: loose tongue. Jack couldn't wonder why Avariella had noticed his muscles; the first to effects of ambrosia withdrawl were in action, unable to withstand tempeture, and loose tongue.

Next she would be doing things. Stupid things. "I love your eyes. They're so blue."

"Ava, Ava hold on! Don't close your eyes, Ava." Jack pleaded. There, he landed on North's terrace, and kicked the door open. All the Gaurdians sat on the floor, playing what looked like a game of poker.

Father Time was winning.

"I found her." Jack sighed, "She needs ambrosia." Seeing as all the Gaurdians seemed shocked, he yelled. "SHE NEEDS AMBROSIA NOW!"

Jack was already attached to her. He would not let her die. "Here," Snow put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'll take her."

Jack hesitated. Avariella clung to Jack, her hand suddenly entwining in his. "Jackie is staying with me." She said. She leaned up to Jack and whispered, a little to loudly, because all the Guardians heard, "He's my best friend."

She giggled. Cupid smirked while Bunnymund laughed and Jack blushed. Snow smiled. "Come now, let's get you that ambrosia."

Loose tongue, Jack recalled. Maybe she didn't mean it. But a bubbly feeling filled him. Jack carried Avariella, bridal style, and ran after Snow. "Apollo! Apollo we need you!" Snow called. A man with blond hair and warm brown eyes opened a door to a room, and Snow motioned to Jack, "In here."

But Avariella tugged at Jack's sleeve. His hoodie covered her face, and she pushed it down to look at him. "I meant what I said before." She said, and grinned before giggling. Without notice, she leaned towards him. Their lips collided.

She kissed him.

Jack's eyes widenned. Then closed. He kissed her back but then pulled away. "Ava. You're in need of ambrosia." He put on his best serious face and raced into the room. Apollo held a liquidy gold substance in a cup, and glanced at Jack's red-blue cheeks, and Avariella's dreamy gaze. "She's hit phase three?" Apollo asked.

"Yep."

"What'd she do?" Snow rose a brow at Jack.

"Ah... um... she..."

"Jack's a good kisser!" Avariella giggled again, before slumping into the bed she had been placed on, "Ohh. It's hot in here."

Apollo fed Avariella the ambrosia.

. . .  
. . . . . .

It was three full days before the Immortal girl was deemed healthy once again. She didn't remember anything that had happened in the time spam between Jack landing at North's and her being fed ambrosia.

Jack, Snow, and Apollo lied to her about everything (and they swore the other Gaurdians to secrecy too, through the others didn't know much about what had happened), and told her she would soon meet North.

"Jack Frost." Avariella said, on her second day out of Apollo's clutches. Jack spun around, and told Cupid he'd have to play poker later. "Hey, Ava."

"It's Avariella."

"Whatever, Ava." Jack said. Avariella punched him, and he stumbled backwards, not used to being punched. Especially by a girl. "Wht the heck, Avariella?"

"Jack," Avariella lowered her voice, and Jack stood, his expression now solemn. "What is it?" He said.

Avariella leaned in closer, and Jack's cheeks warmed. He was lucky; she didn't notice. "Where's North?"

To be honest, Jack had been wondering the same thing. It seemed all the Gaurdians seemed to be hiding something from him and the girl standing there in front of him.

Where was North? He asked himself. Jack leaned back, suddenly more aware than he should've been that he and Avariella were in very close proximety. "I, I don't know, Ella." Jack said, trying out the new nickname.

"I'd rather you call me Ava, then Ella." Avariella said, and Jack caught a flicker of pain flash across her fair features. It hurt him to see that; Jack didn't like to see pain on people he cared about. The pain subdided quickly, though, and soon a steely expression overtook Avariella's face. Once again she leaned in close, her breath mingling with his. "We need to find him."

Jack felt his cheeks grow warmer when he noticed the way her eyes reflected her emotions. It was magickal. "Why? He's probably fine. Just bussy."

"Jack... look around you. Are you blind? Look. Please tell me you can see it." Avariella touched his warm cheek. Her eyes were glassy with tears she was desperatley trying to hide. "Please.. because if you can't..." She entwined their hands, and the rumbling started, but she hugged him anyway. "I trust you already, Jack. You're a good soul, and because I trust you... my strength diminishes around you. Please, look. Is this how North's place looks just before Christmas?"

She might've never been to North's house before, but as Jack looked around, he noticed Avariella was correct; this was NOT North's place right before Christmas. This was... this was nothing. The Yeti worked dimly, their hammer tinkering while the Elves where literally gone. No little bells dingling, no screams of delight when they got to play with the scissors or hammers. Nothing. And the lights, the toys... they lacked wonder.

All the toys seemed ordinary, in some odd way; like Jamie's store-bought stuffed animals and games. The lights dimmed in various places, and everything seemed black and white. The planes and train set that usually hung from the cieling, spinning and whirring and acting as if they were alive were silent. Unmoving. Jack felt Avariella pull away, but he kept looking at the horror before him.

What happened to the Wonder these rooms had beholded on Jack's very first visit here? He felt tears form in his eyes, and Avariella touched his arm gently. Her own weakened strength generated onto him, and he bit back his tears. "Ava," Jack sighed, walking forward. He glanced behind his shoulder. "We need to find North."

. . .  
. . . . . . .

~Avariella~

It seemed like forever, but finally, the two Immortals found the Globe room. The huge, spinning world seemed to be just as dimmed as everything else. "Jack?" Avariella said. This room seemed strangely familiar. That startled her. "Where are we?"

"The Globe room." Jack said. He was tinkering with the bottom of the Globe. He had his hoodie back, and it was tied around his waist. A chill filled the room, and Avariella shivered. "What are you doing, Jack?" The girl cursed herself for letting her fear creep into her voice. Jack turned to her, and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Ava. I know what I'm doing." He turned back to the Globe, and punched in a series of numbers.

"One time I was in here, and I spied on North. He punched in a code-" Jack pressed a blue button, and a pannel opened, like a door. Jack turned to face Avariella-"And a door opened." He smiled. Avariella scolded him, "Oh, Jack! Spying, eh? You naughty Immortal."

But there was laughter in her voice as she walked into the dark room beneath the Globe of Believers. Avariella called, "Are you coming, Snow Boy?" Her accent rang, loud and clear. Jack joined her, and together they descended down a winding flight of stairs, until the sound of pounding hammers disappeared and a new sound took its place.

The sound of moans, grunts, and yells.

. . .  
. . . . . . . .

Hmm... I find this chapter depressing. Oops. Sorry. I'll have the next chapter up soon, if all goes well. Until next time, stay awesome Gotham. Bye. 


	4. Chapter IV

# A Legend Of Strength and Frost: Chapter Four. #

Chapter four. Yays. I'm writing this one in ALL of Jack's view of things. Next chapter can either be Jack or Avariella, you vote in the reviews. Um... okay! I hope everyone is starting to ship Jackriella (Jack and Avariella)! I know I ship it.

# A Legend of Strength and Frost: Childhood IV. #

"She loved mysteries so much, she became one." ~Unknown.

~Jack~

It was immediate, the effect the screams had on Jack. His face lost all it's colour, making him look paler, and he huged Avariella closer, closer, until he'd practically crushed her; their body heat generating as one. They stood like that on the stairs, the screams growing loud and then soft.

Screams of torture, of lack of... strength.

"I need you, Ava." Jack whispered, as the screeches reached his ears again. He burried his head into Avariella's hair.

"I'm here, Jack. It is okay. I am here." Avariella touched him softly, uttering Latin words that reached deeply into his soul, cleaning the splinters that made him cower in fear. Jack met Avariella's eyes. "Thank you" he mouthed. Avariella took a deep breath, and motioned towards Jack's staff. She then took her Roman sword out and continued down the stairs. Jack followed. On and on the stairs went, down, down, down. Screams grew louder, moans grew clearer, groans grew consistant.

Jack realized one thing; the screams were man's screams.

Avariella, tired of walking, began to fly, her silent drifts carrying her faster down the stairs. Jack watched before jumping onto the wall on his right and running down it. The wind blew his hair and Avariella spun around as she darted downwards like a bird, and for a while Jack forgot his fear. Then his feet found no more wall, and Avariella landed softly at the foot of the stairs.

"We are here," Jack heard Avariella whisper softly. Jack nodded, raising his staff. Ghostly screams came and went, and as Jack stepped forward, Avariella held an arm in front of him. "I go first." She said, and Jack nodded.

With the Roman girl in her dark toga in the lead, Jack followed, his eyes darting around the dark hallway. Suddenly Avariella turned. "Stories." She muttered. Jack looked towards the walls. Indeed, he realized, there were stories on the wall. There was a war, and a broken building that Jack realized was the Roman Collesium. Avariella studied her old home closely. In the next painting, a figure was bent over an older man. Jack couldn't make out their face, but he noted that they wore a dress, a cape tied around them. The face, though blurred with age, had girlish features. A mask of pain blended on her face

Jack failed to notice Avariella's look of dismay as he studied the next few paintings. It explained how the dying man in the last painting became an Immortal, and how his daughter-who was drawn three times, and never very well-also became a Gaurdian for a good deed she did. She died after her Father. The man ruled fear, giving people the touch of humility they needed. At first, he did his job, but one day on accident, he gave an older man a bigger dose of fear then he should've, and watched as the man went insane.

A sudden sense of power came to corrupt the Immortal man, and for a while he came and went, his own power making him forget his past. One day he caused a war among humans, and the war cost him his daughter's life. Jack finally got to see a picture of her, and he gasped. The girl had long, dark hair in a braid. A dark toga covered her body, and a cape draped her back. Her face was once again blurred, but one unmistakable feature convinced Jack on who she was. Sharp, piercing eyes that seemed to melt his soul stared back at him in the painting. Blue eyes, with flecks of clear gold. She was posed, standing over her weakened Father.

An inscription in old English read how she had defeated her Father and sent him away into the darkest depths of the world. She renamed the man, saying he no longer deserved the tital as the Moon's Help. The Moon agreed, and she and Manny named the man Pitch Black, or the Boogeyman. Jack noticed the pain the girl held as she stood over the man.

It was the same pain the other girl had shown in the last painting.

It was the same pain Avariella wore when she spoke of Pitch. Finally, the end showed Pitch's trying to rise again, and how the Gaurdians came to be. Jack watched as the Gaurdians defeated Pitch. In the very last image, the Gaurdians stood side by side, Pitch kneeled in front of all of them, his head bent. They stood in front of a few trees, and it was hard to make out, but a figure stood on a tree. It blended in like a shadow, dressed in a black dress. Blue eyes stared at the firgures below.

The final inscription read, "This is the story of Pitch and his two defeats. One of his own daughter, and one of the Gaurdians. Another time will come again, where twice he will be defeated, and once he will take a life. Once he will remember, and never forget, and once his ally will take the Boogeyman's own daughter, the Immortal girl, the one who gives Strength. Recall the past and learn from it, for you will need history to win this battle. You will need the Strength-Bearer."

Jack stared at the inscription, and slowly he turned to the girl next to him. "Ava...?" He said. She was rocking back and forth, shivering and reacting to the screams echoing from the room about ten feet in front of him.

Avariella managed to stand and face Jack. He stared at her blue eyes, which now haunted him. Her face was an orchestra of emotions, and Jack's face held only one emotion: fear. She took a shaky breath, and, in an even tone, said, "Jack Frost, I am Avariella Thunder, Giver of Strength, Defeater of the Boogeyman, Daughter of the Moon's Help, later-known as Pitch Black."

With that, Avariella turned away, shoulders shaking, head high, and Jack watched as she opened the door that lead to screams.

. . .

End of chapter Four. Evil me. Mwahaha. Okay. Review please! 


	5. Childhood V

**Hi! Sorry for the hold up on this chapter. Been to busy to manage my multi-fics. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_"Your flowers frown in frozen snow,_

_And I'd like to know if it's all a show._

_'Cause you sure look happy._

_Are you really happy?"_

_~Norah Jones._

* * *

_~Jack~_

It was such a strange silence that filled the air after Jack's realization. As Avariella and Jack made their way to the fairly small door. Every part of Jack's body screams, _don't open that door!_

The Immortal boy chided himself, _you sound like Jamie when he watches those horror films._

The thought simply decreased Jack's pride. But if only he could convince Avariella...

"Jack." Avariella's own voice snapped him out of his train of thought.

But, _di Immortal._

_Avariella. _Jack felt himself get suspicious, wary, even, and he hated himself for that. But she was Pitch's daughter. Of course he would feel nervous, right?

Right?

"Jack!" Avariella whispered harshly. Her blue-gold eyes glared at him. "Are you listening?"

__"Uh..."

"Ugh! _Da patientiam_!" Avariella threw her hands up.

But to Jack, her eyes held too much sadness for her to be able to pull of impatience.

"I'm going to open the door," The Immortal girl said. Her arms tensed. She reached for the brass knob.

Jack wanted to call for her, to scream, _"Are you MAD?" _and tackle her to the ground.

He didn't want to see what was behind that door.

But, in the end, Jack realized; that wasn't what a hero was.

He let Avariella open the door.

* * *

__Imagine this: it's the darkest time of night, and the stars have decided not to show themselves. The moon is hidden behind a thick cloud. Strange, metallic clicking sounds fill the air. A horse whinnies, and kicks at the ground. A lion growls and you can feel it's breath on your neck.

Your father lies ten feet away, darkness enshrouding him, his hands outstretched, muttering incantations as even thicker darkness surrounds him. Fireflies spew actual fire, and their small flame itches, an annoying itch, but an itch.

Now, think of your worse nightmares.

_Multiply that times exactly fifteen._

This is what it was like in the room behind the door. Jack can see his sister-_dying_-just ten feet away. And he hadn't saved her. He could see Little Tooth, being thrown into a dark pit and forever trapped. Jamie and Sophie, never believing in him.

One of his nightmares involved a giant strawberry, but that's a different story.

"Jack." Avariella moans. She was all the way across the room, lying down on a gold cot.

_How'd she get there so fast? _Jack wondered. But Avariella giggled. "Jack! You're cute."

Wait... the memory of a few days ago came back to him. Avariella.. had she been given enough ambrosia? "Ava!" Jack called. "Ava hold on!" He started to move towards her, but the she moved farther away.

"Oh! It's so _cold_ in here!" Avariella moaned. Jack's eyes became fearful.

_Nononono. _"Avariella!" Jack's frantic run turned into flying.

"Mmm... I suddenly feel so warm. Tingly." Avariella's brown eyes glistened.

Jack stopped flying. His feet hit solid, dark ground.

_Brown eyes?_

_"Jack!" _The girl across the room melted away. Avariella stood next to him, gripping his arm, and ignoring the small storm gathering.

"Ava..."

"Jack what happened? You... you started running and-"

"How do I know you're Avariella?" Jack asked. He knew it was childish, but he needed proof.

Avariella's eyes-now their natural color-narrowed. "_Quod est iniuriam cum hoc puerulo_? Of course I am Avariella, Jack! Why would I not be?"

Jack decided that Avariella was being honest.

There was a moment of silence. Then, in front of them, a light lit up the room.

Then another.

And another.

The whole room finally lit up, and, standing in front of them, was a man. He was tall and graceful-looking. His slick black hair was out of his face. A gold incisor peeked out from his smirk. He had golden eyes and a strange complexion, much like Avariella's, but somehow sinister.

Avariellla's complexion was normal. Pretty, even. Strong.

But, as much as Jack hated to admit it. He could see it.

The resemblence.

Behind the man, North stood, wrapped in a blanket of darkness.

He was barely standing. Sandman and Bunnymund were fending off fearlings, and Toothiana fired her wand while Ariel sang chants of warding off evil.

All in all, it was chaos.

"Hello," Pitch's voice boomed over the fight. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, including Apollo and Snow, who had been trying to break the darkness enveloping North.

Pitch smiled full-on, now, and Jack could feel all his confidence (which wasn't much, now) slip away.

"Long time no see."

* * *

****Jack couldn't help but gape. But everyone was gaping, really. You might've thought Pitch was speaking to Jack.

But he was speaking to Avariella.

"Father." Avariella spat out the word like it was a poisonous fact; as if she were a doctor telling a patient they would die. No chance at life.

Pitch's grin became small. He let out a bitter laugh. "What a... queer little reunion. Now, tell me, my _daughter_ ... why have you come here?"

"I would ask you the same thing." Avariella snapped back.

Pitch's smile faded. He finally turned to Jack, "Ah, the fearlings got to you, didn't they, boy? Let you see your worst fears happening. Why don't I tinker with them some more? But this time, let's make it real."

In one wave of Pitch's hand, Avariella was thrown against a wall. Bricks crumble around her. As they fall, they become elves.

"Ah, that." Pitch said, "Those elves were quite obnoxious. Keyword: _were_."

Jack's anger subsided when he realized, Avariella was slowly stiffening. Her legs slowly became stone. The rest of her body seemed to be slowing down, as well.

"You fear losing my wretched daughter, Jack?" Pitch asked. His gold eyes gleamed. "Well lose her you will. And you'll lose North, too!"

North's outline shimmered, and the darkness encased him like an hourglass. Apollo and Snow slammed into the glass, but fell back. Their eyes rolled back into their heads.

"Stop it!" Jack screamed. His electric ice blue eyes gleamed. His hands tightened around his staff.

The Guardians around him froze. he fearlings devoured them and suddenly every last one of them screamed. "Ah, fears." Pitch laughed. "They all have fears." His eyes narrowed towards Avariella. The stone had stopped at her waist. But a dark cloud of sand was flying around her head.

The girl cursed in Latin. Her hair flew free and she screamed. Pitch's stance tensed. "Except _Ella._ She's a stubborn one."

Another scream, and the stone broke from Avariella's legs. Jack noticed how all of Pitch's attention was towards his daughter. Jack took the opportunity. He lunged, staff pointed towards North's glass.

Jack wouldn't be firing at Pitch. No, he shot his ice towards North's prison. The black glass let out some sort-of squeal, and melted. North fell to his knees. He glanced at Jack.

North nodded.

"No!" Pitch bellowed. "Now what well Koschei say?"

"What?" Jack asked. To him, _Koschei _sounded like_ Cosplay._

Pitch's fearlings turned towards Jack. Avariella let out a defiant scream and waved her hands. Her Roman sword appeared in her hands. She slashed at the dark cloud.

It melted.

"Boogeyman, first of _di Immortals,_ in the name of the Moon, I strike!" Avariella's sword turned into a spear, it's tip flickering with energy. Pitch's form flickered, and his being seemed drawn to the spear.

The Boogeyman let out a wail. His eyes turned bloodshot. His skin became pale. Avariella let the spear fly. Jack watched as she called out, "I, the Strength-Bearer, curse you from this moment on-wards! Every moment you need strength in single battle, you will not have it. Regret giving mother and I death, you _pater horribe_!"

The spear hit Pitch, and the man wailed. A searingly bright light pierced the room. When it was gone, Pitch was gone too.

The spear flew back to Avariella's hand. It morphed into a necklace and the girl looked around. She caught sight of North and waved her hand towards him. All at once the man seemed to be fine.

"So," Avariella said. "This is how the Guardians fight, eh? I must say, you need some Roman help." She scanned the room, and helped each Immortal up. An elf clung to her. Then Avariella turned to Jack. "Round up the Guardians. Take them to the meeting room. I have something I need to say."

To North, she said, "And you, Mr. Claus. I didn't know what I was expecting. But all of you are idiots. Pitch is not a playful villian. You were stupid for trying to take in all his darkness. Only Nightlight has every been able to do that, and with my help. But no matter. Rest up. I have war to plan. You wanted me, and now you've got me."

Jack's eyes widened. "So you'll be a Guardian?"

"No, Jack." Avariella sighed. She stepped into the hallway. "That was never my job."

She walked away, a small smile playing on her face. But Jack felt sort-of sad for her,

Was she really happy? He doubted so.


End file.
